Supplying components for manufacturing typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Coordinating component supplies typically involves an unreliable process. Controlling and directing various supply means with respect to apparatuses in need of additional supplies may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.